


The Camera

by JeweledArrow



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Camera, Gen, Photography AU, Sally Face AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeweledArrow/pseuds/JeweledArrow
Summary: //This was my 11th grade school paper. I had to research something and I chose Developing Photos.//Sal is unpacking his things when he finds a box that was packed by his father. It it filled with miscellaneous objects that presumably belonged to his mother. The item that catches Sal’s eye is her Camera. Sal, being a photographer, decides to try developing her photos.





	The Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my previous school paper! I hope you all like it! It is set in a photographer au.

Sal Fisher was an interesting twenty-two year old man. He had just moved out of his father’s apartment in order to set up his small photography shop down the street from his apartment. Boxes cluttered the floors and tables as he hadn’t gotten to open any of the boxes with his personal items in them yet. He was focused on setting up his shop then he could unpack his things while waiting for photos to develop and dry. 

The thing that made Sal the most interesting was his prosthetic face. It almost always rested on his face leaving him looking emotionless and almost creepy. Half of the mask was painted a pale purple as the other side was left white. Only a few had ever seen what was under his mask, and he preferred it that way. 

The day Sal’s face had become disfigured was a day he would never forget. It was a warm day and it felt like nothing could’ve made that day at the park turn out so horribly. The day he lost his face was the day he had also lost his mother. 

Sal woke up from his sleep by the sound of his alarm. He was quick to turn off the loud beeping. He looked at the ceiling with his left eye a bit before sitting up. He stretched slightly before getting out of bed. 

Sal wasn’t necessary a morning person or a night person. He never really slept well. He didn’t get that refreshing feeling of a new day like morning people did, and he didn’t like staying up late like night people. He walked around a few boxes as he made his way to the bathroom. It didn’t take him long to get ready before he walked to the kitchen to get coffee. 

Sal glanced at the clock seeing that he still had a few minutes before he needed to head to the small shop to finish setting up. He took his mug into what would become his living room to unpack a box or two. He set his coffee on a box as he sat on the floor. He opened a box of things his dad had packed for him. All of the boxes had a small list on the outside that gave a summary of what was inside. This one just had “To Sal” written on the top of the box. 

Sal was a bit confused and decided to open that box right away. Sal used a knife to cut the tape on the box. He opened the box and looked into it with a confused expression. The box was full of junk, stuff that you would see leftover at a yard sale. There were a few old books in the box, as well as, an old camera and a few rolls of old film. 

Sal gently pulled out the camera looking it over carefully. Sal knew that the camera was his mom’s. He was only three when she passed away so he didn’t remember much about her, but Sal did remember holding her camera a few times. He set the camera on the floor before looking further into the box. He found a note which he opened. This piece of paper was most likely the newest thing in the box. It was written to him from his dad. 

Sal,

While you were packing up your things, I decided to look through some of my things as well. I found these things. They belonged to your mother. I have no idea if the film has been used or not; and if it is used, I don’t know if you could even develop the pictures. You didn’t know your mother very well, but I thought you’d like to at least try to develop these. Let me know if you find anything. 

Love, Dad

Sal smiled at the simple note. His dad was all he had left, so he valued any time they spent together between their busy schedules. 

Sal was a bit anxious. Sure, he was excited to see if there were any pictures of his mother on the film; but he also didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

Sal took the rolls of film out of the box looking over them carefully. They were old and a bit damaged, but he would definitely try to see what he could do. He put them back in the box with the books, placing the camera in there as well. He put on his shoes and his jacket before picking up his prosthetic. He looked down at his emotionless face that he wore everyday before holding it to his scarred face and latching the clips that held it on. Sal took the box with him as he left his small apartment to go to his shop. 

It didn’t take Sal long to walk to his photography shop. He rested the box on his hip as he unlocked the door. He pushed open the door with his hand letting it close by itself. 

The front room of the shop was simple. It had a big window next to the glass door so people could see into his shop. A few of his pictures were hanging up on the walls, as well as, a few paintings that were painted for him by his best friend. 

Sal took the box with him to the back room where he would actually developed the photos. He opened the door and turned on the light. He set the box down as he started to gather the things he would need. 

Sal was sure to only have his red safelight on while he was opening the rolls of film. He could tell a few of the rolls weren’t even worth trying to develop because of how old the film was. Others looked fairly undamaged. One by one Sal wound the rolls of film onto the reel that he would put inside the developing tank. 

Sal took his time checking the temperature of the water and the chemicals he would use to develop the photos. He placed the reel into the tank and snapped the lid on it before he turned his light back on. He poured a few chemicals one by one into the tank pouring out the excess of the previous chemical before adding the next. He rinsed the tank and film well before taking the reel out of the tank. 

One after another, he developed the rolls he believed to be the least damaged. Only a few pictures were clear. They appeared to be pictures of landscapes or flowers which weren’t too exciting. 

Sal sat on one of the counters as he waited for the photos to dry. He didn’t expect much so he wasn’t upset that he didn’t see many pictures so far that were very fascinating. He held his mother’s camera in his hand looking over the old piece of technology. The last time he held this camera was when he was three. He never imagined it to actually fit in his hands. 

It was similar to cameras that one would see these days, but it, obviously, did have more limitations. He ran his fingers over the few buttons. The camera was heavier than an inactive camera would usually feel. Sal flipped it over and looked for batteries. No batteries. Sal’s curiosity got the best of him. He flipped open the bottom of the camera looking for a roll of film. A smile formed underneath Sal’s prosthetic face. He got off the counter looking for a crank so he could safely rewind the film that was currently in the camera and take out the roll of film. 

Sal cranked the film from the camera back into the film canister carefully before he pulled the roll out of the camera. He closed the small door on the camera before examining the roll. It looked brand new other than the fact that it was a little dusty. 

Sal turned on his safelight and turned off his normal light before opening this roll and repeating the developing process. He made sure to go slow and be gentle with the film even though he was excited. The film was in perfect condition. There was only one thing that would hinder these pictures from developing and that was only if the film hadn’t been used at all. 

Sal poured the chemicals again making sure to use them in the right order. Sal thought about what the pictures could be of as he waited rather impatiently for the pictures to develop. He rinsed the tank out when he was done waiting the appropriate amount of time. He was gentle when he turned back on the light and unwound the roll of film from the reel. 

One by one Sal looked over the photos. They perfectly told the story about his and his mother’s trip to the park all those years ago...

The first picture was most likely taken by his father. It was a picture of Sal and his mother before they left for the park. Sal was proudly holding their picnic blanket that was in a crumpled mess in his arms. His mother was holding their picnic basket. She had a warm smile on her face. 

The next few pictures were of the tall trees in the park. They were very artistic, but they didn’t contribute much to the story Sal wanted to read from the film. 

The sixth photo was of Sal. He had a smile on his face and a sandwich in his mouth. Sal smiled at the photo of himself. 

The next photo was also of Sal. He was making a goofy face at the camera. He had his eyes crossed and cheeks puffed as he gave himself small pig tails in his hair with his fingers. Sal couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

Those were followed by a few more artistic photos. Some with Sal in them and some with just pretty scenery. 

The next photo was the most painful for Sal to look at. The photo was a picture of Sal running. Sal was running to go see a dog. He had begged his mom to let him go pet it. Once she finally gave in, Sal told her he would wait by the trees for her when in reality he went to go pet the dog without her. 

Sal didn’t want to know if there were any photos after that one, but he continued pulling the roll out of the reel. He was relieved to find that that was the last picture on the reel. He was glad his mother had not accidentally taken pictures of the incident, but the abrupt end of the story was unsettling. The rest of the roll was left blank. Sal hung the roll up to dry. 

His eyes found the first picture on the roll. He smiled when he saw his mother’s smile. It was contagious. That was both the best day and the worst day of his life and now he had pictures to remember it. It was the day he became closer to his mother and the day he lost her forever.


End file.
